Building structures can be damaged by moisture trapped within areas of the building. For example, trapped condensation may encourage mold formation and/or promote rotting, rusting, buckling, paint peeling or other deterioration of building frame components. It is known to provide roof vents to help vent moisture that might otherwise damage building structures. Known roof vents are positioned over ventilation openings in a roof deck to permit venting of an area underlying the roof deck while shielding the ventilation opening from condensation such as rain.
Current roof vent designs, however, may trap outside debris and/or permit passage of debris to areas underlying the roof deck. Trapped debris may interfere with roof vent performance and/or may be difficult to remove from the roof vent. Moreover, debris passing through the roof vent can contaminate areas underlying the roof deck. There is a need for roof vents that are effective to vent an area underlying a roof deck, shield the underlying area from condensation, and shield areas of the roof vent from outside debris.